


Dirty girls

by SatanicViolator



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator





	Dirty girls

Jackie grinded on Rangiku's face, moaning and clawing at the headboard as pleasure was filling her body. Shinigami under her felt like she might suffocate, but licked and sucked on the dark skinned girl's clit, bringing Jackie close to her edge. Jackie had to admit that Rangiku was very good. Her talented tongue did some real magic on her burning hot pussy. She reached to her round breast to play with her dark nipples, bringing the upcoming orgasm closer.

Her moans were getting louder, she was certain that all the people in the apartment might hear her, since the walls were thin. But Jackie cared not. She halted and sucked in a breath, her orgasm coming like an avalanche. With loud cry of passion, she squirted on the woman below hers face, spraying her with juices as Rangiku's tongue gave her some raw, intensive pleasure.

Moving back, she looked at Rangiku, naked, save to the leather collar on her neck. Pussy juices stained her face, shining on her lips and cheeks. Jackie lowered herself and started to kiss woman's big breasts, enjoying their nice warmness. Reaching down, between Rangiku's legs, she begun to rub her pussy, making shinigami woman to moan wordlessly. 

"I will make you more dirty than my boots usually are" she said, smiling as she felt Rangiku's pussy getting wet instantly.


End file.
